The One School
by evilcupcake13
Summary: Dean's found the one school he'll actually miss all because of Castiel. Slightly AU. For vampireluvr15. Slash.


**This took me longer to write than I intended so sorry for that. It also sort of took on a life of its own toward the end. When I first thought of the end it was in a more light tone I guess you could say. Haha. Anyway, this one is for vampireluvr15. Slightly AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester stared at the entrance of the high school and sighed before walking into the building with his little brother, Sam, in toe. It was just another school. It was just going to be all the same. It always was. He led his brother to the office to get their schedules, which he thought was pointless because he knew that they would not be there for very long.<p>

After they agreed on where to meet at the end of the day, they parted ways to their separate classes. Dean felt his first few classes drag on as they normally did. Whenever the teachers would ask him to introduce himself in front of the class, he would simply say "Hi, I'm Dean. That's all you really need to know," and took whatever seat that was given to him.

When he walked into his fifth period class, however, things were a little different. As he waited in the front of the classroom for the teacher to put him in a seat he noticed someone walk in. He wasn't sure what it was about this boy that made him stand out, but something told him that he wanted to find out. Dean saw him sit in a seat in a middle row closest to the window. He found himself hoping he could get some seat around him.

The teacher walked in and, to his hopes, didn't ask him much and sat him behind the mystery boy. He took his seat and instead of paying any attention to the teacher, well even less than he normally did, he examined the boy in front of him. He still wasn't sure what about this boy that caught his attention, but was sure that part of it was his looks. He was only a little shorter than Dean, with the perfect length of brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes that he saw on his way to the seat. Dean had been with a few guys before, and so far this boy was the hottest out of all of them. _Probably the hottest out of everyone I've been with._ He thought to himself.

After spending the entire class period watching the beautiful stranger, he had found himself hoping he would have more classes with him. He didn't have much of a chance to talk to him and he actually wanted to see what was so different about this boy that made him stand out to Dean so much.

Dean walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria, smiling to himself when he saw the mystery boy in the corner of his eyes heading in the same direction. He went through the line, grabbing the very unhealthy looking pizza and scanned the room. He was a little surprised, but happy to see the mystery boy sitting alone at one of the tables. Dean walked over to him and put his food down.

"Mind if I sit here?" The mystery boy simply looked up at him and nodded. Dean took the seat across from him and was about to speak again before the other boy did.

"You are new here, correct?" The boy asked looking right at him as if his blue eyes could pierce through him.

"Yeah. Me and my little brother are. I'm Dean." The other boy just looked at him curiously.

"Where are you from?"

"Um…all over. We move a lot." The boy "hmmmed" and cocked his head to the side, reminding Dean of a puppy. He quickly straightened his head.

"I am Castiel." Dean just smiled at him and ate his food.

For the next two weeks, Dean became closer to Castiel than he ever had been with anyone outside of his family…even a little within as well. He found that they had similar families. Even though Castiel's father did not drag his children across the country to hunt evil monsters, he was still the same type of man as John Winchester; seemed to favor one of his kids, the rules were to be obeyed no matter what, could not be questioned. Dean told Castiel things he really thought about his father…things he had never told anyone before. Without really knowing him, Dean felt he could trust Castiel with anything.

By the end of the second week of Dean's fast-growing friendship he felt something more for the other boy. He wasn't surprised much that another male had caused these feelings; he had been with a few guys in his time, but never had he ever actually felt anything towards them…or any other girls for that matter.

That Thursday afternoon Castiel went "home" with Dean to his motel room, while Sam stayed after school for some group with his new friends.

"Just make yourself at home." Dean said, flopping on his bed after putting his things down. Castiel glanced around the room and sat next to Dean. Dean looked at him and bit his lip. _Ah…what the hell? I'll just be leaving soon anyway if he rejects me…_

"Hey, Cas…I want to ask you something." Dean started as he sat up next to the other boy. Castiel only nodded, already accustomed to his little nickname. "Don't be offended or anything, but I was wondering…have you ever thought being with a guy before?" Dean felt stupid as soon as he was done asking the question. Castiel just smirked.

"I am gay, Dean. Why do you ask?" Dean was a little surprised at the response, but was ecstatic as well. He took full advantage of the way they were sitting and, instead of replying with words, he just kissed him. Castiel kissed back and it soon became passionate.

During that week, Dean and Castiel always went to either one's house after school; their conversations only interrupted by heated make-out sessions and groping. Dean actually enjoyed spending time with Castiel and dreaded the day he knew would come soon.

Castiel knew that Dean would be leaving. They had talked about it before, but he didn't think it would be so soon. That Friday when they walked out the school Dean saw the familiar black Impala. He turned to Castiel with sad eyes.

"I've got to go, Cas…I'll miss you…"

"I understand, Dean…I'll miss you too…" Castiel replied with a sad smile. "Hopefully we will see each other again." Dean nodded and walked to the car with Sam.

As they drove away, Dean stared out the window. That would be the only school he ever liked, and Castiel would be the only lover he'd ever miss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next one up within the week. I'd still love to take more requests as well. Please review!<strong>


End file.
